Frodo Baggins
About Frodo Baggins was a young Hobbit of the Shire. He was the nephew of Bilbo Baggins. His best friend was Samwise Gamgee. History Frodo was living in the shire and was preparing for Bilbo's 111th birthday party when Bilbo started writing about his adventures with Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey. He tried to take a peek but Bilbo waved him off telling him that it was not ready for reading yet. He went to meet Gandalf at Eastfarthing who was invited to the party. During the party, Frodo urges Sam to go dance with Rosie Cotton and ends up having to force him to do so. Frodo is shocked when Bilbo disappears and after a while, having noticed the absence of Gandalf, hurried to Bag End, having heard that Bilbo might be leaving the shire and hoping that he hadn't already. He didn't arrive in time but Gandalf was waiting for him and explains that Bilbo had left Bag End and the Ring for him. Gandalf payed many visits after that and many of them he inspected the ring. Together Frodo and the wizard found the writing on the ring that revealed that it was the ring of power. Gandalf quickly explained to him that Sauron had returned and was searching for the very ring Frodo had. The Wizard left hastily to go talk to his head of order - Saruman - and told Frodo to meet him at Bree but a movement in the bushes caught his ear and he dragged Sam in through the window who had heard way too much information. Gandalf was forced to send him along with Frodo who was happy to have company. The two Hobbits traveled into the outskirts of The Shire and into Farmer Maggots Crops. Their journey is interrupted by Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck who had stolen from the angry farmer. Maggot chased the four Hobbits into The Old Forest where they are found by Khamûl and the Nazgul. They hide behind a tree and Sam only just manages to stop Frodo from putting on the ring and revealing their hiding spot. Merry throws a bundle in another direction and the Nazgul nearby immediately goes to investigate the noise. The four companions run making way for Buckleberry Ferry. However, they are found by Khamûl, who chases them to the ferry. Frodo only just makes it on board as the Hobbits take off and the Nazgul approaches. Frodo goes under the name "Underhill" as they head into Bree and the Nazgul take the long way around the lake. Harry Goatleaf lets them in at the gate and they walk through the dark town towards the Prancing Pony. Inside the "Pony", Frodo notices a dark figure watching them in the corner and asks the Inn's owner - Barliman Butterbur who he is. Frodo finds out that he was known in these particular parts as "Strider". Frodo suddenly notices Merry and Pippin in different sections of the room talking to random folk about him. He runs to stop them but as he reaches Pippin, he slips and the ring is flicked into the air magically as he falls. It falls on his finger just as everyone looks around to see what was happening. Sauron shows himself to Frodo revealing that he can see him when the ring is put on. The Nazgul all turn and gallop towards the "Pony" while Frodo makes his way to the back of the room near Strider and takes of the ring. Strider grabs him and pushes him into a room telling him how foolish it was of him to use the ring. He reveals himself as a friend of Gandalf's and volunteers to help them. The Hobbits are herded by Strider into another room after they stuff sheets, creating lumps in their beds to trick the Nazgul. The Black Riders are indeed fooled after stabbing the sheet dummies and upturn the beds. The following morning Strider and the Hobbits set off and reach Weathertop by nightfall. The Ranger leaves the Hobbits to go investigate ahead instructing them to wait on the hill. They foolishly create a fire and attract the Black Riders to the hilltop. The terrified companions make their way to the centre of the fortress where the Nazgul surround them and approach. Frodo puts on the ring only to find out that it doesn't help and the ringwraiths can still see him, only now, Frodo sees them in their true form. Their leader the Witch King Of Angmar steps forward with his Morgul-blade and stabs him in the shoulder. Soon after, Strider arrives, his sword on fire and scares the Nazgul away. He tells the Hobbits that if the wound takes over, that Frodo would become a Nazgul himself and take the ring straight to Sauron. They trudge on but Frodo's wound gets worse and worse. They are met by Arwen along the road who takes Frodo on her Horse going ahead towards Rivendell so that Elrond can heal him. She is pursued by the Black Riders who follow her almost all the way. Arwen urges Frodo on to try and keep him awake a little further. They reach a ford and Arwen calls the Horses of the River from down-stream and the flood knocks the Rinwraiths of their horses, killing the steeds. Arwen races into Rivendell and Frodo blacks out just as they reach Elrond. When he wakes up he is in a bed and in fresh clothes, opening his eyes to see Gandalf. Frodo meets many people in Rivendell and then is surprised and delighted to find Bilbo. Frodo attends the Council of Elrond along with Gandalf and Strider, who is now revealed to be Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Elrond tells the council that the ring can not be destroyed unless taken to Mount Doom in Mordor and even though this is said, Gimli tries to smash it with one of his axes. The axe breaks and everything becomes chaos, everyone arguing with each other. Frodo interrupts and volunteers to take the Ring to Mordor. Aragorn and Gandalf immediately choose to follow him along with Gimli the dwarf, Legolas the elf and Boromir, son of the steward in Gondor. Sam appears from his hiding place and Category:The Lord Of The Rings CharactersCategory:Unfinished ArticlesCategory:HobbitsCategory:The Hobbit CharactersCategory:Ring Bearersbegs not to be left behind and Elrond doesn't object but when Merry and Pippin do the same he isn't so impressed. Frodo says goodbye to Bilbo afterwards and the old Hobbit gives him his Mithril Coat and Sting for his journey. Bilbo asks to see the ring one last time and Frodo lets him but when they younger Hobbit won't let him touch it, Bilbo flares up. He apologises right away, realising what the ring had done to him. The Fellowship attempts to pass the Misty Mountains via the pass of Cahadras and are spotted by Saruman's spys. Frodo drops the ring accidentally and Boromir picks it up, staring at it. Aragorn tells him to return it which the selfish man reluctantly does. Saruman creates an avalanche and forces them to turn around. Frodo is given the choice of there next move as the ring-bearer and decides to head through the Dwarf Kingdom of Moria. Upon reaching the gate, Frodo stares into the nearby water, suspecting something while Gandalf struggles to come up with the Password for the door. Frodo nearly gets caught by The Watcher In The Water but the company manages to save him. Finally entering the mines, Frodo sees Gollum following them in the shadows. They reach Balins tomb, where they are attacked by orcs and Goblins. A cave troll arrives and before being finally killed by legolas, it appears to kill Frodo. The Mithril Coat that Bilbo gave him saves him. The company make for the bridge of Khazad-dum, only just making it past a brwaking path. They are pursued by orcs and a balrog, finally making it to the bridge. They all cross but Gandalf stays on the bridge to face the Balrog and ends up falling into the crevice with him. Frodo is horrified and Aragorn leads the company sadly on to Lorien where Galadriel and Celeborn welcome them into the forest. Frodo looks into Galadriels mirror and sees strange things. Galadriel tells him that that is what would happen if the company should fail. Frodo receives a phial from the elf lady and his companions receive gifts also. Travelling in boats for a while, the company don't realise Lurtz and his Uruk-hai Scouts have set out from Isenguard after them. The company reach Amon Hen and rest but they argue on where to go next. While Boromir wishes to go to Minas Tirith, others wish to continue to Mordor. As no-one knows where Gandalf had planned to go, the choice is put on Frodo who goes off to think about it. Boromir finds him and try's to convince him to let him take the ring to Minas Tirith. Frodo refuses and Boromir shouts at him as the frightened Hobbit runs off with the ring on. Boromir immediately realises what he has done and calls after him but Frodo doesn't return. Aragorn finds him but Frodo doesn't tell him what happened and the Uruk-hai arrive and Lurtz yells for them to capture the Hobbits. Frodo runs while Aragorn faces the brute orcs alone soon to be joined by Gimli and Legolas. Frodo runs and hides behind a tree but the Uruk-hai surround him while searching. Pippin and Merry see him from behind another bush and run out. The Uruk-hai follow them and frodo runs. Frodo knows what he has to do and he sets out on a boat to go to Mordor himself but Samwise finds him and sets out in the water after him. Frodo yells that he can't swim but Sam just continues. Frodo pulls him into the boat and Sam tells him that he intended to stay with him till the end and the two continue towards the land of the shadow. Frodo and Sam attempt to continue on their way but find themselves going in circles. They catch Gollum who promises to be good as long as they take nasty rope off. He begins to lead them to the Black Gate although Sam objects. Gollum leads them to the Black Gate where the Easterlings are marching into Mordor but the gate closes and after almost being found by two of the passing men, the Hobbits are forced to set out a different way - Through Cirith Ungol. gollum leads them on their way but they are caught by Faramir and his Rangers. Faramir takes them to a secret place and questions them. He decides to take the ring to Gondor like Boromir wanted once he finds out but finally during the battle of Osgiliath, he lets them continue on their journey. They reach Minas Morgul and are almost caught by the Witch King and the armies of the city but Gollum and Sam manage to get Frodo to continue up the stairs. Category:The Fellowship Of The Ring